gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Friday
Friday by Rebecca Black is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Artie, Puck and Sam. It is the first song to be sung at the Prom. Artie, Puck and Sam lead the song as the students enjoy the music and entertainment around them. Despite it being a terrible song in general, the students loved the pumped up cover by the boys. Lyrics Artie: Oo-ooh-ooh, Yeah yeah yeah, (Sam: 'haaaaa haaaaa haaaa) Yeah yeah ('Sam: Oooh yeaaaaaaah) yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah-ah-ah, Yeah yeah yeah Puck: 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (Artie: cereal) Seein’ everything, the time is goin’ Tickin’ on and on, (Artie: 'tickin' on and on) everybody’s rushin’ Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends ('Artie: '''I-I see my friends). '''Sam: Kickin’ in the front seat (oooohh) Sittin’ in the back seat (ooooohh) Gotta make my mind up, (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward (with Artie: '''to the weekend.) '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: 7:45, we’re drivin’ on the highway Cruisin’ so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this (Artie: '''I got this) My friend is by my right, ay I got this, you got this Now you know it '''Puck: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat (Artie: '''in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend '''Sam: Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today, (Puck: 'partyin') is Friday, Friday We, we, we so excited, ('Puck: '''Partyin') we so excited We gonna have a ball today Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don’t want this weekend to end '''Artie: Yeah, yeah. R-T, Artie Abrams So chillin’ in the front seat (Puck: 'In the front seat) In the back seat ('Puck: 'In the back seat) I’m drivin’, cruisin’ ('Puck: 'Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin’ lanes Wit’ a car up on my side ('Puck: Woo!) (C’mon) Passin’ by is a school bus in front of me (Puck: Me) Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream (Puck: Wanna scream) Check my time, it’s Friday, it’s a weekend We gonna have fun (with Puck: c’mon, c’mon, y’all) Puck: It’s Friday, Friday (Sam: Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend (Sam: oh, oh, oh) Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: Yeah) Gettin’ down on Friday (Puck: '''Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend (Sam: '''Oh, whoa) '''Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend (Artie: '''weekend) , weekend ('''Artie: '''weekend) '''Sam: Friday, Friday (Artie: 'Friday!) Gettin’ down on Friday ('Artie: 'Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend ('Puck: '''Weekend!) '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) (Sam: Oh, ho!) Fun, fun, fun, fun (Puck: Hey!) Lookin’ forward to the weekend! Trivia *It was Mark Salling who suggested they sing Friday on Glee, because he thought it would be funny despite it being dubbed as "the worst song ever" in real life. *Mark Salling, Kevin McHale, and Chord Overstreet made the whole Friday dance and performance by themselves. *The choreography they used was a mix of New Directions choreography and Justin Bieber choreography. *An acoustic version of this song sang by Mark Salling, Chord Overstreet, Kevin McHale, Harry Shum Jr. and Darren Criss was performed at the Glee Live concert, however, it was not featured in the cinema release of Glee! 3D Live, and instead was a bonus feature on the DVD. Gallery 51JY1g04DHL SL500 AA280 .jpg Fridayprom.jpg GleeFriday01.png GleeFriday02.png GleeFriday03.png GleeFriday04.png GleeFriday05.png GleeFriday06.png GleeFriday07.png GleeFriday08.png GleeFriday09.png GleeFriday10.png GleeFriday11.png GleeFriday12.png GleeFriday13.png GleeFriday14.png GleeFriday15.png GleeFriday16.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday19.png GleeFriday20.png GleeFriday21.png GleeFriday22.png GleeFriday23.png GleeFriday24.png GleeFriday25.png GleeFriday26.png GleeFriday27.png GleeFriday28.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday39.png GleeFriday33.png GleeFriday37.png GleeFriday40.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday31.png GleeFriday32.png GleeFriday34.png GleeFriday35.png GleeFriday36.png GleeFriday38.png GleeFriday42.png|Best Prom Ever! GleeFriday02.png GleeFriday03.png GleeFriday06.png GleeFriday14.png GleeFriday16.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday20.png GleeFriday22.png GleeFriday25.png GleeFriday26.png GleeFriday28.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday33.png GleeFriday40.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday42.png FridayPuck.jpg FridaySam.jpg FridayArtie.jpg FridaySantofsky.jpg tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mo8t26vRdi1ra5gbxo8_r2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two